


All we had is gone now

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, AoKise Week, Coma, Emotional Hurt, Gen, M/M, Permanent Injury, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che gli fa visita in ospedale, Aomine non riesce a credere che quel ragazzo quasi immobile sul letto sia davvero Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we had is gone now

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'[AoKise Week](http://aokiseweek.tumblr.com/); primo giorno, tema "Firsts/Lasts".  
> Titolo da Impossible - James Arthur cover.

La prima volta che gli fa visita in ospedale, Aomine non riesce a credere che quel ragazzo quasi immobile sul letto sia davvero Kise; solo il suo petto si muove, un alzarsi ed abbassarsi quasi impercettibile. Potrebbe pensare che stia dormendo, come chiunque non abbia mai trascorso una notte con lui, se non fosse consapevole di quanto il sonno dell'altro ragazzo sia sempre stato agitato; gli è capitato più di una volta di condividere il letto con Kise e subire in silenzio tutti i suoi calci. Non ha neanche la possibilità di illudersi.  
È innaturale vederlo così, Aomine ha parecchie difficoltà a riconoscere il suo Kise nel ragazzo immobile e silenzioso su quel letto; gli unici suoni nella stanza sono quelli delle macchine collegate al suo corpo per monitorare le sue condizioni. È tutto così sbagliato.  
Si muove verso il letto con gli occhi fissi sul viso dell'altro e le sopracciglia aggrottate, e quando è abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare allunga una mano e gli accarezza una guancia con la punta delle dita.  
È stata Satsuki a telefonargli per avvisarlo di ciò che era successo; aveva parlato tra i singhiozzi, la voce piena di dolore, incredulità e rabbia sconfinata. Non l'aveva mai sentita parlare così, furiosa e distrutta nello stesso momento, ed era rimasto pietrificato e in silenzio ascoltando i suoi singhiozzi e sentendo un groppo formarsi nella sua gola. Una cosa del genere non poteva essere capitata a Kise, non dopo così poche ore dal loro più recente incontro e confronto sul campo, uno contro uno come sempre, non dopo averlo sentito ridere e promettergli che _la prossima volta sarò io a vincere, Aominecchi!_ con la solita decisione velata di gioia infantile.  
Non ci sarà una prossima volta, si rende conto mentre lo guarda, e i suoi occhi cominciano a pizzicare al pensiero della reazione di Kise quando si sveglierà e scoprirà ciò che il suo corpo ha subito a causa della gelosia malata di quel bastardo del suo ex. Aomine si scopre furioso, come ogni volta da quando ha ricevuto la notizia da Satsuki; come ha potuto quella bestia fare una cosa del genere a Kise? Al ragazzo disponibile e gentile, sempre pronto a regalare un sorriso a tutti? Al ragazzo così pieno di vita ed entusiasmo per ogni sciocchezza, con una battuta e reazione drammatica e teatrale per tutto? Al ragazzo sicuro e deciso a raggiungere i suoi obbiettivi con una tale determinazione e forza da togliere qualsiasi dubbio a tutti quelli che non credevano in lui? Come ha potuto fare una cosa del genere alla persona che professava di amare? A un ragazzo così meraviglioso?  
“Maledetto,” ringhia, chiudendo gli occhi con forza e stringendo i pugni con una furia che mai prima d'ora aveva sperimentato. Le sue guance sono rigate da lacrime piene di dolore e rabbia e frustrazione; non gli sarebbe successo nulla, se solo l'avesse accompagnato a casa almeno quel giorno, se per una volta avesse ceduto alle sue suppliche scherzose. L'avrebbe salvato, non avrebbe permesso che quel bastardo gli mettesse le mani addosso e lo riducesse in questo stato. Sarebbero insieme al loro campetto, in questo momento, giocando l'ennesimo uno contro uno con sorrisi gemelli sul viso, pronti ad approfittare di ogni distrazione dell'altro per poter fare canestro. Sarebbero insieme e Kise starebbe esultando per avergli strappato un punto, come ogni volta. Sarebbero insieme, esaltati al prospetto di affrontarsi ancora e ancora, come ai vecchi tempi.  
Non sarebbero in un'anonima stanza di ospedale, in silenzio, il corpo spezzato di Kise davanti agli occhi di Aomine.  
Sono passi lenti ed esitanti che lo avvertono di non essere più solo, ma non si volta per sapere chi siano i nuovi arrivati; Satsuki, la sua migliore amica da quando erano nella culla, Tetsu, la sua vecchia ombra, Kagami, l'unico, dopo Kise, ad avergli dato davvero filo da torcere in campo. Non sa esattamente come si senta ora che non è più solo: da una parte è infastidito per quella che avverte come un'intrusione indesiderata durante un momento così intimo e personale, dall'altro è sollevato all'idea di poter ricevere un briciolo di conforto da loro, dalle persone che soffrono quasi quanto lui per ciò che è accaduto al ragazzo che tutti loro, in un modo o nell'altro amano.  
“Daiki,” sussurra l'amica con una voce sottile e tremante che Aomine odia, prendendogli una mano tre le sue e stringendosi contro il suo fianco come per tentare di sostenerlo, di dargli un po' di quella forza che nemmeno lei possiede ma che è comunque disperatamente pronta a dargli pur di non vederlo così.  
“Non sarà più lo stesso,” mormora con una voce che non riconosce neanche come sua, prima di mordersi le labbra per provare a soffocare un singhiozzo; non vuole crollare proprio adesso, ma è inutile tentare di fermarsi, nulla è più sotto il suo controllo, e si scopre a tremare come una foglia quando apre di nuovo gli occhi per lasciarli scivolare sul corpo immobile di Kise.  
Nulla sarà più lo stesso, lo sa, ed è terrificante pensare a come starà il ragazzo che ha amato da lontano per tanto, troppo tempo quando saprà di non poter più tornare alla sua vita di prima, quando scoprirà di non poter più giocare contro di lui, di non poter più scalciare nel sonno come un bambino, di non poter più correre, di non poter più camminare. La sola idea di vedere la sua espressione, quando saprà, gli spezza il cuore.  
 _La prossima volta sarò io a vincere, Aominecchi!_  
Non ci sarà una prossima volta, pensa quando finalmente si lascia andare e comincia a singhiozzare, quando anche Tetsu e Kagami si stringono a lui per sostenerlo, quando si rende davvero conto che non vedrà mai più il sorriso di sfida di Kise mentre si fronteggiano in campo, quando capisce che l'ultima volta che hanno potuto affrontarsi non sarà nemmeno un bel ricordo. Tutto ciò che avevano e avrebbero potuto ancora avere è svanito nel nulla.


End file.
